The Teddy Bear
by inuyashaHELP
Summary: Tenten's lost her teddy bear and runs to Neji for help.[Nejitenten


Here is a short oneshot with one of my most favorite naruto couples. Neji and Tenten. Oh and just so there's no confusion Neji and Tenten are 18. Ok Enjoy!

-----------

"Hey Neji!"

"..." answered the prodigy as the hyper weapons mistress ran up to him.

'I.. pant.. have to ask ..pant.. you a question!" said tenten in between breathes as she slouched down and put her arms on her knees.

"Which is?"

"Umm... can you help me find something?"

"What exactly do I need to find?' said the slightly curious neji.

"Ummm... my teddy bear?"

Neji smirked and almost started to laugh but quickly composed himself.

"Tenten. My byakugan is not meant to be used to find a...teddy bear." said neji as he snickered.

"But neji! Please. I can't find him. I've looked everywhere for him. The only person who can find him is you..or Hinata, but she's busy right now."

"I'm busy at the moment."

"Oh please Neji. PLEASE!"

The prodigy innerly laughed. _Wow Tenten's asking me for help. I should video tape this._

"Please Neji. I'm begging you! I'll do anything you want! Please!"

"Tenten. Find him yourself."

_Ahhh I know what to do._ "Oh Neji," said Tenten in a attractive, seduceful voice.

"W..What" stuttered the prodigy as he thoroughly looked over Tenten as she approached him slowly

"Couldn't You do just the sweetest little favor for your best friend?" asked Tenten sweetly as she brought herself up to Neji and put her mouth near his ear. "If you do, she'll give you a little gift" whispered Tenten as she breathed down Neji's neck making him inwardly shiver from the feeling of her hot breath on his neck.

"O..ok." whispered Neji and breathed out a sigh of relief as Tenten quickly backed away and put a cheerful smile on her face.

"I knew that would work on you Neji. Good thing you stopped there too, or else I would've done worse than just breath down your neck." snickered Tenten as she saw Neji shiver and his face flushed of all color.

_Wow that had a better effect on him than I thought it would. Better keep this in mind when I need him to do something else for me._

_------------------_

_I can't believe she just did that. What the heck is wrong with me. Why did I react like that?_

_**Because you were thinking of the possibilities**_

_Who's there?_

_**It's just me. Your inner conscience**_

_hn_

_**You know you liked the way she breathed down your neck. Admit it**_

_I am Hyuuga Neji! I don't fall for things like that. And I definitely don't think about Tenten that way._

_**Just keep telling yourself that Hyuuga. I'll prove you wrong soon enough.**_

_hn_

_--------------------_

"Neji! Hello!" yelled Tenten as she waved her hand in front of Neji's now furiously blushing face.

"Hn?"

"Are you ok Neji. You sorta zoned out for a minute there. Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah im fine." said Neji as he rebuilt his composer and fought away the blush that was presently fully shown on his pale face.

"Well come on then. You said you'd help me find my teddy-bear remember?"

"Right." said Neji as he was suddenly dragged by his wrist towards Tenten's apartment.

2 minutes later...

"Were here!" exclaimed the weapon's mistress as she threw open the door to her apartment. Inside was a bed, couch, table, a desk, and a couple of cupboards and dressers. It was the average apartment nothing special about it except for that it was very well kept and there was no grime within sight.

_She sure is pretty clean. I'm sure she'd make a great wife one day._ Thought Neji as he glanced over at Tenten who was now taking of her shoes.

"Well, hurry up and take off your shoes and help me search."

"Whatever" said the Prodigy as he took of his shoes and walked into the living room and started to search through everything.

"Neji."

"What?" said Neji as he turned around to look at Tenten who was now currently glaring at him.

"Why are you searching through everything?"

"Because you asked me to help you find your teddy-bear" stated Neji as if it was the most obvious thing in the world."

"No. I mean why aren't you just using byakugan to make your's and my life a heck of a lot easier.

"I don't know. Didn't occur to me at the moment" answered Neji in his monetone voice while Tenten sweat-dropped._ I thought he was supposed to be smart?_

"BYAKUGAN" yelled Neji as veins popped up near his lavender tainted eys.

About 30 seconds later Neji turned back to normal after searching the room with his eyes.

"Soo. Did you find him?" asked Tenten as Neji smirked._ What is he smirking about?_

"Why don't I just show you were he is" said Neji as he calmly approached Tenten with a smirk/smile at the corner of his lips.

"Well come on then, show me..." Started Tenten but was quickly cut off when Neji covered her lips with his. It was fast and light. But the world seemed to stop for the two of them.

"What was that about? Whispered Tenten as Neji circled his arms around her waist.

"Remember when you told me you'd do anything if I helped you find your teddy-bear?"

"Uhuh" sighed Tenten as she melted into his arms

"Well since if found him I think that you owe me something in return now."

"But Neji you still haven't sh..." started Tenten but once again was cute off by Neji's lips. This time he pulled her closer to him, and making them fit like a jig-saw puzzle. Then Tenten slowly wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss asNeji licked her lips asking for entrance, and she gladly let him. His tongue exploring her mouth and dancing with hers. After a couple of moments, Tenten broke away for air, while Neji slowly made his way down her jawline towards her neck and playfully sucked on a spot between her shoulder blade and neck. Tenten moaned in pleasure as Neji made his way back up to her lips and claimed them once again. The both of them slowly stumbled backwards and fell on top of Tenten's bed. Once again trailing kisses everywhere.

**_Neji I told you I'd prove you wrong_ **said his inner self as the two of them continued .Little did they now that the sweet little teddy-bear that caused all of this was sitting right there at the corner of the bed watching the two.

-----------------------------------

well there's my one-shot. I hope you guys liked it. Im only thirteen so don't expect me to write a lemon for you. If you did you must be outa your mind. Well I hope you liked it and I know if haven't updated my other two story's but this just popped into my head and was driving me mad so I just had to write it. (For those who don't know. It's called inspiration). Well im still continuing the other two so no disappointment there. Well cya.


End file.
